


Desire

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Appreciation, Cum Marking, Hotdogging, I kid you not it's called hotdogging, Johnstrade, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....When he couldn’t use his hands, he whispered in Greg’s ear how delectable his ass is, how he’s longed to touch it, kiss it, fuck it.....</p>
<p>A little ass worship PWP about Greg's gorgeous bum and John's lust for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

He was bound to be doing it on purpose, the way Greg was bent over the bar _had to be_ to show off that perfect ass of his, pert, round and so damn irresistible, but there weren’t many women in the bar tonight, though knowing Greg he’d still caught the eye of one of them. John was used to it by now, Greg was irresistible to many, he’d worried he wouldn’t get any action after the divorce but he was always flirting and getting chatted up. John didn’t complain, if he was putting that delectable ass on show for the women then it gave him a perfect opportunity to stare. 

 

The moment John first laid eyes on Greg’s voluptuous ass he craved it but business and pleasure never worked well , screwing up Sherlock’s yard connection with a quick shag wouldn’t be worth it, no matter how gorgeous that arse was. 

 

“Who is it tonight then?” John asked casually when Greg returned with the beers.

 

Greg sipped on his fourth beer of the night and answered, “Blond in the far corner, keeps smiling at me.” 

 

“Mate,” John laughed, “that’s a bloke.”

 

“Yeah, and?” Greg looked at him as if he had a third head, “oh mate, thought you knew. I’m a two-beer queer.”

 

“You’re a what?”

 

“Two-beer queer, that’s what my mates used to call me back before I married. I prefer bisexual but they claimed I never did it sober.”

 

John laughed, “Been a while since I had a sober shag, what’s that make me,eh?”

 

“Gagging for it?” 

 

“Bloody right.”

 

The men chuckled and drank their beers, discussing the fun of being young and bisexual, John told stories about his army days and the fun with the other soldiers in the barracks, Greg talked about his days in uniform and how it always got him some action. A few beers later and John was admitting his obsession with a nice round ass and they both discussed the backsides of the various men in the yard. 

 

“Definitely not Sherlock’s, god no, too bloody flat. Feed him up a bit and maybe.” John had told Greg many times that he and Sherlock were _just_ friends. 

 

“What about mine then?” Greg slurred, “Mine’s too big.”

 

“Yours is damn perfect. Best ass in the yard by far.”

 

Greg blushed but accused John of bias which he ardently denied, spilling his secret lust and desires to sink his teeth into each fleshy cheek. Greg had never received such praise before, not for one simple body part anyway, the way John talked about it was such a turn on and Greg found himself craving John’s hands and lips on his bum. 

 

The older man went to the bar to get two more pints, knowing John was watching his backside as he bent over. When the inspector pushed it out further and gave a slight wiggle, John found himself unable to resist and went to the bar, stood behind him and pushed his body and growing bulge against Greg’s arse. 

 

“Cancel that.” Greg called to the barman and turned round to John, “My place?”

 

John was rather inebriated but doubt about ruining their friendship and professional relationship still crept in. Greg took John’s hand and placed it on his arse and the decision was instantly made. 

 

The two made their way to Greg’s house, John grabbing hold of a muscled ass cheek each chance he got. When he couldn’t use his hands, he whispered in Greg’s ear how delectable his ass is, how he’s longed to touch it, kiss it, fuck it. Each word or touch only served to turn Greg on further to the point they practically stumbled into the flat with their rush to be able to make the talk a reality. Greg pulled John in for their first kiss, the doctor’s hands immediately finding Lestrade’s rear as their kiss turned hungrier and tongues explored each other’s. Without breaking the kiss John undid Greg’s jeans and pushed them and his boxers to the ground. Instantly he pulled away and turned the inspector to face the wall so he could finally see the object of his desire. 

 

“Fuck! Even bloody better than I thought.” John fell to his knees and placed kisses across the cheeks of Greg’s arse. His erection strained at his trousers while his teeth grazed the skin and hands squeezed the pert flesh. 

 

“Bedroom, John?” Greg muttered against the wall.

 

“Yes, yes, sorry, yes.” John bit into one fleshy globe before rising back to his feet and using his teeth on Greg’s neck, the man’s knees weakening at the sensation. 

 

John helped Greg out of his trousers and kept his eyes firmly glued to that beautiful rump as Greg led him to the bedroom. John instantly pushed him onto the bed, kissing him passionately before rolling him onto his stomach. 

 

“God, Greg, it’s bloody perfect.” John kissed each rosy cheek as he stood up and quickly undressed. He had an overwhelming urge to straddle Lestrade, feel his cock press against that luscious ass but he knew if he did then there would be no going back. John instead moved to the bottom of the bed and kissed all over Greg’s bum, grabbing it, stroking it, biting and slapping, watching his teeth marks and hand prints appear on the slightly tanned skin. Greg let out little moans at the contact and a rather large gasp as he felt John’s tongue along the crack of his ass and the man spreading his cheeks to tease his entrance.

 

John was in his own personal heaven as he ran his tongue around the tight muscle of the sphincter, savouring the moment, the flutter of skin and Greg pushing his hips back and ass up, begging John to enter. 

 

Slowly John pressed his tongue inside, his stiff cock throbbing as he probed the man’s hole. Greg was tight around him, he’d said it had been a long time since he was with a man and it showed, the tightness only served to increase John’s pleasure and from the wanton moans coming from the man writhing beneath his tongue, it was clear it was adding to Greg’s as well. 

 

“Bloody hell, fuck…that…fuck it feels good.” Greg rose onto his knees, pushing himself back to get more of John’s tongue inside him. John complied with pleasure and reached round to stroke Greg’s cock as he did. 

 

John’s tongue teased at his inner walls causing Greg to make delicious noises, his cock leaking pre-cum as the doctor played. When he finally removed his tongue, he slicked a finger as slowly pushed it inside in its place. Greg’s hips bucked and he began thrusting himself on John’s finger, beginning to beg for another but quickly cut off with the sensation of his prostate being massaged. One thing John always loved about his profession, he could locate a prostate quickly and stimulate it with expertise. 

 

Greg could feel his orgasm coming but John refused to relent. Two fingers inside the inspector and quick, tight strokes of his cock was pushing him over the edge. When John started telling him how beautiful, pert, peachy and delectable his ass was, Greg found he couldn’t hold on any longer. Greg’s mouth fell open but no noise came out as John stroked his prostate and the man came in his hand, shaking with the orgasm taking over his body. 

 

“J-Jo-” 

 

John shushed him and let Greg collapse in a heap on the bed, “Now I get that perfect ass.” John practically growled. He licked his hand to taste Greg, making approving noises and using the cum to slick his cock. Those beautiful ass cheeks of the pliant man were too hard to resist, John spread them and slid his aching cock between them before letting them close. He held Greg’s hips tightly and began to thrust into the cheeks of Greg’s arse, watching how it moved over his cock, the head sliding out and back in, it was delicious, debauched and felt so damn good. 

 

Greg squeezed the muscles of his ass cheeks and John jumped at the tightening, he grabbed the man’s hips tighter (no doubt leaving finger shaped bruises) and thrust harder between the plump cheeks until he grunted and moaned, painting Greg’s ass with the hot streaks of his release. 

 

John’s body weakened and he fell to lie beside Greg in a complete state of bliss, trying to catch his breath and placing the odd kiss to the older man’s shoulder.

 

Greg broke the silence eventually, “I’ll go get a cloth.” But was stopped from moving by John. 

 

“Please, don’t. Let it dry, I want to see you marked with my cum. You can wash it off later…plus, I’m not done with you yet.” A lazy smirk played on his lips. 

 

“We aren’t teenagers John, we need to recover.” Greg teased but the thought of John fucking him properly, his beautiful cock buried inside him, it was enough to make his limp cock jerk in interest. 

 

John moved closer and wrapped an arm around Greg, “Yeah, and until then I get to stare at a fucking sexy man with a bloody perfect ass that’s covered in my cum. There are perks to old age.”

 

The men laughed and enjoyed holding each other in bed, alcohol still affecting their senses and causing them to fall asleep in that position, slaked and satisfied, still craving round two.


End file.
